We Forgot Something -- Oneshot?
by riviera41797
Summary: They made it to the 5 year point, when Raven reveals to Bellamy what they have forgotten about going back to earth.
1. Chapter 1

"Raven, today is literally to the DAY 5 years we've been up here, which means that its now safe to go back down to Earth. Everyone is more than ready to get back down and out of this ring. I know you must be too." Bellamy reminded her, as if she could possibly forget. They'd all been counting the days - literally, in the halls of the ring, they had row after row lines representing days in space.

Home. Any of this ringing any bells?" Bellamy said, clearly trying to stay cool, while it was clear he was desperate to get home to Octavia and maybe...just maybe Clarke.

 _Stay calm, don't lose it. But w_ _asn't she suppose to be the brains up here?_ he thought with irritation.

Glancing to where Raven was sitting at her work station, a sea of mechanical looking devices, wires, motherboards and other strange looking tech spread out before her, she wasn't looking at him, he wasn't sure she was even listening. There was also a huge list of chemical equations and some other stuff way above his head written on a dry erase glass.

"Raven?" he said, clearing his voice.

Almost to herself, quietly Raven said: "We forgot something", and turned to him, meeting his eyes, hoping he'd know to what she was referring.

Bewildered, and not hiding it, Bellamy gaped at her.

 _What in the world could she think we forgot? Other than Clarke, that is,_ but he shoved that painful thought aside.

"Remember when we were getting ready to do this ?

"Yes, of course. You know I remember it all. Hell, its all I've BEEN thinking about all this time. Can you just get to the point? What is the problem?" he demanded, placing both hands on the table, staring down at her bowed head. He was beginning to worry.

"Right before we left, we had what was left of the hydrazine transported from Arkadia to the island to power this rocket" she began, and stood up from her work area. She limped over to the window, looking down on the scorched earth. Once blue, white, green and beautiful, it now looked like a fireball.

Saying nothing, Bellamy allowed her to continue, not liking her tone or the direction this conversation seemed to be headed, on today, of all days. He didn't follow her to the window. He spent many hours staring out when he was alone.

"When Clarke came back," Raven went on, trying not to notice Bellamy wince visibly at the mention of their friends name, "You'll recall that they lost one barrel on the way to the lab."

Now Raven turned and met Bellamy's gaze, willing him to understand, so she didn't have to say it. His expression, not getting what she was saying, changed. He sucked in a breath.

"Raven..." he said cautiously, trailing off, denial now evident in his eyes.

"When I ran the simulation, with us crashing into the ocean, there were no casualties, we survived, with the original anticipated fuel shortage the best we could hope for was this landing into the ocean."

She walked away from the window and back to Bellamy.

"We only just survived with what little fuel we had left...BEFORE you guys lost a barrel. I don't know if I can do it without that hydrazine"

She stared him in the eyes.

Knowing he understood.

"Are you saying that we're stuck up here?" he said in a low voice, taking a step towards her, looking angry.

Raven didn't answer right away.

She glanced around the room, as if the answer were out there, and she could fix this.

Finally, she met his eyes and said, "I don't know..."

Thanks for reading. First fanfic I've written in quite a while...first show other than Bones!

Riviera41797


	2. Chapter 2

thanks to the person who took the time to review. Means a lot.

Don't know how long I'm going to do this one, but here is what I came up with next. - Riv

Monty, Harper, Emori, Echo, Murphy, Bellamy and Raven sat around the table they'd salvaged to be used for meal times...if what they'd been eating even qualifies as eating. It also serves as a makeshift meeting place to discuss the happenings of their current situation hovering over the burnt Earth.

They were lucky that they had the oxygen generator, and that what is left of the Ark still had a hydro-generator, so for the 7 of them water was in adequate supply, and while they did have to ration to a certain extent, it was no where near as strict as it was previously.

They were all surprised as well to find hidden caches of protein packs, and other stashes of food items. Bellamy, more than most knew the hiding places in the living quarters, as well as some of the abandoned store rooms that had been closed off years ago, so he instructed them all how and where to look.

Monty broke the silence following Bellamy and Raven's announcement. He didn't seem quite as fazed as the others on Raven's news.

"So, what you're saying is we have no way to go back down to the ground" he stated, glancing around the table to observe others reactions. No one looked hopeless, but they were not about to burst into song either.

"I knew this was a mistake" Emori grumbled, pushing back in her chair, arms crossed, looking away. "We should have gone to the lighthouse bunker" giving Murphy a stern look.

Murphy unfazed at this entire affair, glanced at Emori and leaned forward, addressing Raven, "We're on a space station, there has to be some hydrazine left up here somewhere," he paused, looking around at the others "Right?"

Impatiently Raven yelled "DAMMIT", surprising them all, they all sat back slightly. She took a deep breath and went on "We need fuel to get to the ground. If there is rocket fuel here on this Ring, I haven't been able to find any, neither have any of you. I'm open to ideas" she stated finally.

Pausing, waiting for a response and getting none, she went on, "I ran the simulations with the computer before we left the ground. When we had all 10 barrels of hydrazine, it was just enough for us to land in the ocean, and all of us survive. I can't promise that all or even any of us will survive if we do this without all the fuel we need."

Raven stopped. Looked at them all, exhaling a pent up breath. There it was.

So now they knew.

Harper asked the question the former Arkadians all been wondering "Why can't we just do what the other stations did? Take the Ring to the ground?"

Bellamy answered this one, "When the other ark stations broke apart and fell to earth, it damaged a big portion of the main thrusters for this unit, so we can spin and create our own gravity, but that's all we can do".

He stood, and walked to the window, looking down on earth. He could just make out a small area of green, and he hoped that was where the people of the bunker would be emerging. His sister, Octavia.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching in awe, and maybe even fear, Clarke stares at the unfamiliar ship settle to the ground before her. Madi safely hidden with the cache of guns.

After a moment, the words on the side of the ship become visible:

 **Eliquis Corporation Gagarin Prisoner Transport**

 _Prisoner transport?_ Clark thought, brows furrowed. _What is this?_

Glancing behind her, signaling Madi to stay where she was, Clarke moved towards the looming ship, keeping her gun with her, just in case.

"Hello?" she called, hesitantly, taking a few more steps closer.

She then heard a loud woosh, and a ramp lowered from the side of the ship and to the ground. Bracing herself for the unknown, Clarke stopped, one had on her gun.

"Hello?" she repeated, and was greeted by silence.

Uncertain if this was a trap or something else, Clarke debated on her next course of action. Either someone was in there, waiting for her so they could attack, or the ship had been on autopilot and landed itself.

Inhaling deeply, she turned and went to where Madi was hiding.

"I need to check this out. I want you to stay here. I will be right back, I promise, okay?" Clarke said to the young girl, keeping her tone even, so as not to upset her.

"Is this your friends? The ones you talked about?" Madi wondered, eyes wide

"I don't know. I don't think so. Let me see whats going on, you stay right here, okay?" she briefly hugged the girl and jogged back to the ramp.

Squaring her shoulders and walking up the ramp to the ship, Clarkes eyes adjusted to the darkness within. The only illumination came from red bulbs over a series of incubators. Row after row of incubators, inside were sleeping men and women. Beside each chamber was an electronic life monitoring device, and what looked to be IV's going into each still form.

The interior of the ship was cool, and very quiet. Not even a machine sound, hum or beep to be heard, and she could not see any signs of other people beyond the ones in the chambers.

At the end of each chamber the bodies were housed in were name plates, a bar code and then a short description of the crime the person in question had committed.

 **Alec MacDowell** \- was this ones name, she read, and the crime description of this person was "Theft, attempted murder"

The human in the chamber was alive, but in some sort of coma? sleep? she didn't know. She wanted to wake them and ask questions, but wasn't sure how to do so without causing permanent damage to the sleeping human. Clarke wasn't familiar with this technology that was monitoring and keeping these...prisoners alive.

She moved to the next chamber, looking down to see a woman, in the same state as the previous. She moved to the name plate, this ones name was **Asha Barlow** , looks like her crime was terrorism. _Terrorism?_ Clarke wondered.

There were several other rows, all the same, men and women all in some sort of deep sleep or medically induced coma.

 _Who was in command of this ship?_ Clarke wondered, looking back to the deserted control area.

She approached the control center, and found several computer systems, each designed to manage a portion of the ship. Life Support, Auto-Pilot, Emergency System, Prisoner Release Control, Fuel, Landing Program. She glanced at the auto-pilot and saw that it had disengaged upon landing.

 _Where was this ship from?_ It was obvious it was on Earth at some point, probably before the bombs were dropped over 100 years before. Were these people test subjects for some medical research? Why were they sent to space in a chemically induced coma? Why didn't they age?

After the initial shock and fear of seeing this vessel land when she was so sure it had to be her friends from the Ark coming down, she briefly entertained the idea that maybe somehow, someway they'd be on board, but from what she could see, that isn't the case.

Maybe there is some sort of communication system on board that I can use to try and reach the Ark...? Clarke went about seeing what she could find.

thanks for reading! Thoughts?

Riv


End file.
